Harry Potter Fan Fiction
by Docktor Edogawa Kairi
Summary: It was a nightmare of I dreamed about Voldemort who was dead in the films, but in my dream, he was going to be revived from the dead, I time travelled to Hogwarts and tried to stop his resurrection but I made the Dark Lord became much eviler than ever as he turned into the most Powerful unbeatable Evil Creature...


**The Unexpected Journey to Hogwarts & The Rise of The Dark ****Magic**

 _ **(By Gary J. E. X.)**_

Last night I had a terrific terrified fantasy dream!

I've seen Professor Dumbledore and some old students carrying Voldemort's body on a large bed, they were making the ceremony of the Dark Lord's death. I was myself being part of the ceremony watching what they were doing.

It was horrible! The body of Voldemort was absolutely dead, frozen and dormant. The students were terrified as they feel the body can be awakened by anytime! Professor Dumbledore, however, looked at them and said: "Don't worry, he will stay dead unless he is surrounded by those stones and that golden fob watch. He's a mummy now, come on don't be afraid!"

I was watching every single moment of those magical and scary things, especially keeping my eyes on the dead mummy. For one moment, I believed that I should do something, I walked towards those people and started to talk to them.

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" said an old man beside the bed.

"Um, well, not really, I am just a visitor to Hogwarts, ha-ha!" said I feeling so strangely and confused. Then they started to do some praying or spells for the dead I should say, which I cannot remember what's in the spell, I just watched. They were using some ordinary stones and a golden fob watch which appeared to be mine around Voldemort. I did not interrupt them but I tried to get my watch back because the golden fob watch is the main reason for why I was there and how did I get to Hogwarts by time travel through my watch! Although I don't know how exactly I got there.

Suddenly, they stopped the spell and everyone seemed to become tired and exhausted. Professor Dumbledore was gone without my attention. Why? I wonder, maybe because they have given up? Or maybe they just want me to do something rather than being a visitor staying there and doing nothing? I wasn't sure except, I only wanted to get my fob watch back and go home.

But, my wish was impossible.

I quietly and gently climbed on the large bed, (it smelled stink!) and briefly touched my fob watch. "Ah, yes! Here we go! It's time to go home at last!" I was so pleased but I didn't expect what would be going to be happening after I removed the watch. I left the bed and the body and started to run away.

Finally, I have left the room with those old students and the body and ran at a big hall full of students and staff. "O~! Is this the, um, what's name of this place again in Harry Potter? Um, ah never mind! The Big Hall then! But, to my surprise, even though there were lots of people walking and doing things, the hall was so quiet as ever been such silent before (not like in the movie). I walked into the hall without walking noise, then I started to switch my fob watch and tried to find the way of going back to my own time and my own world, but, I have failed again. There was a big scream coming from the direction where I have left the room with the ceremony, I was frightened to death but I started to walk back. I found that I have made a big mistake and caused the most and biggest disaster in Hogwarts or in the entire magical world! I have brought The Dark Lord Voldemort, back to life again! And this time, he is going to be hundreds time bigger and powerful than ever he should become, and I eventually and accidentally turned him back to life and made him become the most terrible and horrible Dark Lord Monster!

The giant creature broke down the room where everyone was staying or been sleeping, walked into the building and hauling like a Tyrannosaurus. He was as huge as you could no longer see his previous nose less scary white face but dark giant shadow creature full of powerful dark magic.

As I was still wondering how the creature is made and how can I go home, Professor Dumbledore found me and rushed to me and shout: "What have you done! And who on Earth exactly are you?!" his eyes and face were angry like lions and sparkling like Thor, I was shocked and started to be frozen to move. "Um, I am, I am nobody, just a passing by, sir."

"WHAT! Nobody? Passing by? You fool! Get out our world and take this piece of stone with you, now go!" shouted Professor Dumbledore seemed calmed down a bit. I took the stone and quickly ran out of the building and suddenly wondering what will be happening and thought "Hold on a minute, why Professor Dumbledore is still alive in this world? And what's this piece of stone for? O~! Is it because of my dream? Is this the key to go back to my own time and world? Cool! Or, I have changed the history of Hogwarts in the magic world only by switching a fob watch by accident? Wow! I must be a real Lord of Time! Um, but it's not like the time to be excited now, am I, oh no! I want to go home please let me go back!" Then, I heard a loud voice from the old students who were at the ceremony of Voldemort Death: "Hey! Professor Dumbledore was dead!" they were shocked and found Professor Dumbledore's body dead on the floor and it vanished to nowhere like it's never been there! "O, my Lord!" cried out me, "What the Hell!".

As I was still walking and wondering around the Hogwarts building outside, looked at the stone that Professor Dumbledore gave it to me and finally switched my fob watch. I was feeling both glad and ashamed of myself, that I have finally come to this magical world of Hogwarts and met all those strange and terrifying things, although I have been here several times before happened in my fantasy dreams every time since I watched Harry Potter, but this time, I did not watch any of the movies, it's just odd but still interesting! I really felt that magic is indeed surrounding by ourselves in our daily life in ordinary human world either in our imaginations or thoughts, it always feels real and truly happening at some point, but what had happened tonight in this dream everything was so different than my last Harry Potter's dream and it's also quite unusual by using my "power" to bring Voldemort back to life and changed the way of Professor Dumbledore's death in the movie was just fabulously wonderful and super intelligently creative! Because the main point of this fan-fiction fantasy is I have literally changed the history of Harry Potter~!

When I woke up in my bed, it was already 8'o clock, I picked up my wand, switched on my golden fob watch and started to write up my new fantasy story. The watch is still ticking...


End file.
